Once a Copper Lyrics and Poetics
by Tsumira
Summary: Vorelmiriikvorel recounts the events of her life in poem and song. Happy musings...sorrowful memories...eternal longings. Can you resist the power of HER Dragonsong?
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by the poetic lyrics of the young Rath, I, Tsumira, finally have my creativity restored. Of course, it doesn't help out the Inuyasha and Kagome's First Day fans any. Nor does it help the other fanfics. Well Vorelmiriikvorel, you're getting the attention you so deserve...at least until I get to start playing you. Well, I guess I better get to work.  
  
An Innocent Gesture  
  
Gold never looked so dull today  
Why does he never smile or play  
It should be my duty to jest  
Happiness is my one quest  
An innocent gesture  
Innocent it was  
It was all to bring a smile  
My hopes were flying high  
All done in the while  
He was gone in the sky  
I thought it would make him shine  
I didn't think he would mind  
It's all in good sport  
So why do I feel so short  
An innocent gesture  
Innocent it was  
An innocent gesture  
For a gold so dull  
Golds should sparkle  
Like the radience of the sun  
Golds should shine  
Like the infinete rays of the sun  
An innocent gesture  
Innocent gesture  
It was an innocent gesture  
For fun 


	2. Transformation

Poor Vorelmiriikvorel. What terrible things could have happened to her after that? Well, you're about to find out!  
  
Transformation  
  
An innocent gesture  
It did not please  
Not even tall enough  
To reach his knees  
Scales shattered like broken glass  
The world so much larger now  
Good thing I didn't give any sass  
My wit and charm striped with ease  
Skin so soft  
Weak and gentle  
Even without claws  
I could tear into it  
What is this pile of fuzz  
That rests atop my head  
Is it alive or is it dead  
Does it taste any good  
It won't come off  
It won't remove itself  
It hurts when I pull  
Attached so firm  
Tail-less  
Scale-less  
Dragon-less  
Treasure-less?!  
Cruelty knows no bounds  
Unfortunate I am  
Pityiful on two feet I now stand  
A tastey snack  
For a green to attack  
Take only what I can carry  
Take only what I can defend  
Is this my end 


	3. Beautiful Song

Vorelmiriikvorel reflects on younger days with this beautiful melody.  
  
Beautiful Song  
  
The sun darts in the early morning  
As I lay yawning on the sand  
I was content though it was boring  
Soon enough my mom did land  
Only one  
Only one there  
Only one  
Out of my nest  
Mom looked down at me with sad eyes  
I stared vacantly at clear skies  
When I finally words did say  
My voice took my mom's heart away  
Beautiful  
Beautiful she said  
A sweet melody  
Beautiful  
A beautiful song  
Sang by me  
I was beautiful to her  
My voice was beyond compare  
And as the days drifted by  
She longed for me to sing lullabye  
Beautiful  
Beautiful she said  
A sweet melody  
Beautiful  
A beautiful song  
Sang by me  
She knew that special things were meant for me  
My voice that sings such a sweet song  
All of my days would be happy  
As I sing along  
Beautiful  
Beautiful she said  
A sweet melody  
Beautiful  
A beautiful song  
Beautiful  
Perfect harmony  
Beautiful  
Ever elogantly  
Beautiful  
A beautiful song  
A beautiful  
Song  
Sang  
By  
Me 


	4. The Gnomes and Me

Vorelmiriikvorel reflects on her days with the gnomes after dealing with  
her transformation into an elf.  
  
The Gnomes and Me  
  
We prank, we play  
Mischief all day  
It's fun, you see  
The gnomes and me  
Pits and traps  
Treasure maps  
Laughs and smiles  
Tricks and wiles  
We joke, we tease  
Fall on our knees  
It's fun, for we  
The gnomes and me  
Metal and stone  
Never alone  
Dance and song  
Sing along  
The gnomes and me 


	5. Mecha Rachdarastrix

Note: Those of you who watch anime, are probably familiar with the term  
"mecha." For those who are not, mecha simply means a machine. Hardcore  
DnDers who own the Draconomicom (I don't, but I did buy one for my b/f for  
X-mas), you'll know that Rachdarastrix is Draconic for "Copper Dragon."  
  
Beautiful, forge anew  
The gnomes made it for me  
Beautiful, it reflects the sun  
High and tall as the elder trees  
Beautiful, they told me  
A copper dragon machine  
Beautiful, it moves  
Breathes acid so serenely  
Beautiful, for beautiful me  
Made with much copper  
Beautiful, it was  
A cooper dragon machine  
Beautiful, so tempting  
A halfling could not resist  
Beautiful, outstanding  
He took it away  
Beautiful, it sprayed  
But the wrong way  
Never again the poor halfling  
Steal shiny machines  
Bigger than he  
A copper dragon machine 


	6. To Fly Again

Vorelmiriikvorel recalls the days she soared in the skies with great  
longing. Will she ever fly again? Even I won't know considering I haven't  
gotten to play her yet. =P  
  
To Fly Again  
The sapphire breeze  
I look for it longingly  
Over the river  
Above the trees  
To fly again  
Up where I belong  
You can slither  
You can crawl  
Walk on twos or fours  
And stand up tall  
But there's no other way for me  
Up in the air  
Without a care  
To soar  
To fly  
Up in the sky  
Wind eternal  
To fly again  
Spread my wings  
You can stay  
On the ground  
Safe and sound  
Dance to the beat  
And move your feat  
But that's not for me  
I want to fly free  
Dancing in the wind  
Gliding and darting  
Higher I ascend  
No where to go or be  
To fly again  
Perfect by me  
I can hear the sapphire breeze  
Whispering to me  
High above the trees  
To fly again  
The meaning of bliss  
To fly again  
I will always miss 


End file.
